


Sisterly Love

by LadyLanera



Series: Night [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLanera/pseuds/LadyLanera
Summary: Sometimes angelic sisters just need a day of shopping to unwind. *Takes place during Chapter 4 of Moose-Napped*
Series: Night [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522865
Kudos: 4





	Sisterly Love

**Author's Note:**

> This bunny showed up while I was writing chapter 3 of "Moose-Napped" from my SPN Night series. It wouldn't let me move on from it until I had written this. It takes place during chapter 4. I also freely admit it hit me while writing this that I was heavily influenced from the whole awesome dynamic that is Megstiel from SPN. So... enjoy.

The dark-haired Cherub searched high and low for her older sister. She checked the usual haunts: high-end fashion stores. Nothing. In fact, it looked as if her sister hadn't been there in eons. Roz flicked her eyes upwards in annoyance but pressed on. It used to be easier ironically enough before the Fall, but with Anael pretty well grounded on Earth nowadays, it was anyone's guess where she was. Her big sister was the best hider on the planet.

Roz crossed off the shoe stores next, letting out a low growl as her temper flared again. Where the hell was Anael? Didn't she know that this was an emergency of the upmost importance? Okay, she probably didn't, but damn it, she needed her.

For all of a second, she considered reaching out through Angel Radio (stupid idiot Winchesters and their moronic nicknames for crap), but she quickly tossed that idea to the side. She was not going to repeat last time. That was for damn sure. She had found herself in sweet Auntie Naomi's clutches, and there was no way she was going to repeat escaping that horror show again. Once was enough. If it was even once unfortunately. She huffed, flicking back her hair as she went to her next options.

It had taken checking seventy-five stores before the former Seraph finally found her. Roz paused and watched her sister from outside for half a moment. As she inspected some item closely that the shopkeeper was holding out, Anael had her back to her, which didn't mean anything of course because Big Sis always knew when her bratty little sister was around somehow. But she watched her regardless, feeling her earlier irritation with their brothers slowly start to melt away. She had missed her. It had been unfortunately too long for them to be apart. Her decision, not Anael's. When she caught the sparkle from the item her sister was looking at, she quickly suppressed her snort. Of course, she'd find the most ritziest jewelry store she could in this backwoods town. Some things never changed. Roz took a step forward to approach with a thin, soft smile.

"Look out!"

Her head snapped at the sudden sound before she found herself colliding with some stupid human who hadn't been looking where he was skateboarding. She glared at the spiky green-haired punk as he offered his hand to her to help her back up.

"Just go," she ordered, quickly picking herself back up off the sidewalk as gracefully as she could muster. The kid didn't need to be told twice and ran, likely comprehending how horrible of a day she was having. Good for him. She'd possibly help him later find his soulmate—maybe.

With her dark eyes glancing then Heavenwards up at the sunny, bright sky, she glared murderously, envisioning her father's True Form.

"Fuck you, Dad," snapped the younger angel, not giving a crap if he smote her for that brief moment of adolescent rebelliousness. After all, it wasn't like her dick of a father actually gave a crap anymore considering what he was doing. Not with all the stupid crap he had been pulling lately at least. But the sentiment remained. Damn asshole.

She brushed down her long black dress and strode into the store. The second she felt the first human step up beside her, she held up a hand, not even bothering to glance at the young kid.

"I'll call you if I need you," she stated coldly, hearing her sister's quiet laugh in response. "Which I won't. So leave." Eight steps later she was at her sister's side.

"Nice entrance," Anael remarked with a wry smirk, trying the sapphire tennis bracelet on.

"Blame our deadbeat father for it," grumbled the younger angel.

"Roz," her big sister said with an amused laugh. "Not everything is his fault." She then turned towards her, rolling her eyes a moment later and shaking her head. "What'd the idiots do this time?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh." The older angel slowly undid the clasp on the bracelet, returning it to its case. "You only get this way and seek me out when they do something. Now, out with it. I have an appointment in an hour."

Roz sighed heavily, glancing at the store clerk who was clearly eavesdropping from his spot a little ways down from them under the guise of cleaning some rings.

"Excuse me." The clerk's eyes snapped up in surprise at her. "Could you—I don't know—make yourself useful elsewhere maybe? I need a moment with my sister, and I really am not in the mood for your bullshit." Roz pinched her fingers together. "That's my level of patience right now. Got it? You don't want to see me when it's non-existent. So . . . bye." She caught her older sister's eyeroll out of the corner of her eyes.

" _You really shouldn't be that harsh with people, Roz,"_ a voice that had long since been silent wiggled to life in the back of her mind. _"It's not his fault."_

" _Yes, Elena. I'm aware,"_ she sent back to her vessel, sighing inwardly at the interruption. Now, where was she? When she felt her older sister's hand above her elbow, she glanced at her in surprise. What the hell?

"I'll be back for it tomorrow, Aiden. Keep it wrapped up for me, will you?" Anael announced as she steered Roz and her out the nearest door.

"What was that for?"

"You were going to lose control again."

Roz rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. I haven't done that in at least a million or so years."

"Yeah? Tell that to Hawaii."

Anael released her a moment later, and the two walked down the sidewalk towards some park a few blocks away. Hawaii was all Gabriel's fault. Not hers. She had warned him to back off, but he just had to keep pushing. He was the one who needed to send the apology. Not her. She had made up for it long ago. She had. At least she thought she had. The Hawaiians seemed pretty happy with her. Sometimes. At least whenever she'd write them a big check they were happy. But maybe it was the money they liked? Humans were so damn confusing sometimes.

Roz's head hung after a moment of uncomfortable silence, waiting for her big sister's lecture. It was probably coming. Maybe. Probably not. She was totally justified this time, though. Wasn't she?

When they both took a respective seat down on a nearby wooden bench, she glanced at her.

"Anael—"

Her sister held up a hand, though, cutting her off. "It's Jo. I go by Jo now."

"You do?" That was news to her. Though, she hadn't really had that much free time thanks to the goddamn Winchesters. Stupid idiots. "Since when?"

"Since the Fall." Her sister sighed heavily and shook her head, her tight reddish curls bouncing lightly against her shoulders. "Now, out with it. What'd they do this time?"

"Fate asked me to bring Gabe and Sam together."

Her sister stared at her for half a moment before she huffed an astonished laugh. "Okay then."

"Only Sam is being a moron. I mean—" Roz stood up, needing to pace as she relayed this. It was a nervous tic she had learned from Elena. She was fairly certain of that. "They're literally perfect for one another. They are. Like, they have such adorable, sweet moments together. And the banter? It's—it's incredible. It's all sexualized and rather graphic sometimes, but incredible. The chemistry alone—And Gabe—Jo—I've never seen him like this before." Her arms waved about her chaotically. "Then again, he wasn't around much before he did the dick thing and left, but . . ."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Sam." She huffed again. "Sam's the damn problem. He's being a complete and utter idiot about this whole thing. He thinks too much for his own good."

"Well, wasn't that his brother's problem too?"

"Not really," Roz replied with a half-shrug. "That was more to do with neither one of those idiots thinking they deserved love and happiness. I don't know. I barely got that match to happen sometimes."

"But you did," her sister pointed out with an easy smile.

"Yeah, but I don't know how." She sighed heavily and paced a few more moments. "I mean, I've tried locking Sam up—"

"Wait! You did _what_?"

"But that didn't work," Roz continued, ignoring her sister's obvious shock.

"Oh, Little Sister, what did you do?" Jo whispered behind her.

"Then I tried by locking both of them up." She whirled back to her sister, glancing away when she caught Jo's eyes widening even more. "Used that trick you taught me actually and forced Gabriel to stay there. It didn't work, though." She then revised her statement. "Well, it sort of did. But then I got petty and told Jack to walk in on them during a moment that I sort of wanted, I guess. I don't know."

"Uh . . ." Her sister's mouth dropped as she stared at her in stunned silence.

"What?" Well, that was a first. She couldn't recall a time when she had made Jo speechless.

"I don't—I don't even know where to begin right now, Roz." She sighed heavily, shaking her head as her curls danced perfectly. Really, her sister had the most perfect vessel.

" _Uh, thanks, I guess?"_ huffed Elena, making her presence known again. _"I'll try not to let my stupid human feelings be hurt over that, but here I thought—"_

" _Oh, hush you,"_ Roz lightly chided back silently. _"It wasn't meant to be an insult. It's like that time your sibling stated your boyfriend was clearly hotter than theirs. That's all."_

" _Okay. On what planet does that make sense, Roz?"_

The dark brown eyes rolled in annoyance, forgetting about her sister for a moment. Elena was a sweet human, kind and loving. It was why she had chosen her to ask permission to inhabit. They worked beautifully together. Most of the time. Then there were these moments when Elena would distract the hell out of her. She didn't blame her human, though. Not once and not ever. Elena's gentle, bright soul just unfortunately couldn't comprehend all the things angels could. And that was just fine with Roz, as she knew that knowledge would only weigh down the beautiful human who was destined to soar.

"Not to interrupt, but could you and your vessel focus here, Roz," Jo quietly suggested, giving her a pointed look.

" _Yikes. Stupid human leaving now."_

A moment later, Roz felt Elena's presence return to the safe space she had created all those years ago for her. She then motioned for Jo to continue.

"So, if I understood you correctly, you locked them up, Sam twice?"

"Yes," she answered matter-of-factly. "And neither time really worked the way I intended it to. I mean, we didn't get the big moments at least."

"Big moments?"

She threw her hands up. Sometimes she swore her sister was intentionally dense. "Yes. You know, the profound moments."

"Ah. Cas and Dean—got it." Jo leaned back casually, clearly bored with the topic.

"No!" Roz argued back with a glare, though. "Not that." She sighed heavily, running a hand through her curls. Another nervous action she had inherited from Elena. "Like, take _Pretty Woman_ , will you. Edward Lewis—"

"Is a fictional character, Roz," Jo groaned. "And life isn't all about—"

"Well, it's not all about shopping either," she huffed back, crossing her arms defiantly. "These humans . . . they feel. They love. They—"

"Oh, Dear Dad, save me." Her sister glanced upwards at the sky. "Rozlyn, I swear."

"What?"

"That's what this is really about, isn't it? Your little quest?"

The dark-haired younger angel blinked suddenly. "What are you talking about?" She had thought she made it clear. She had been ordered to set Gabe and Sam up together by Fate. What was so confusing about that? Had Jo indulged in a little day drinking again? Not that she'd blame her big sister. Shopping and drinking were usually their thing. Or it was long ago. Back when the Romans were conquering the world and all the poets and-

"You just can't let him go, can you? Sweetie, it's been at least 8000 years. Eventually, you have to get over this and move on. Trust me."

Roz took a step back, flabbergasted. "I . . . what? No!" She opened and closed her mouth several times, feeling her sister's 'Oh really' stare instantly. "He—that has no bearing on this conversation. None. None whatsoever. At all." She then scoffed, tugging on the back of her curls to distract herself and hide her true feelings. "And so what if I . . . you're so off base here." She pointed at her. "You're on the moon, Jo. No. Oh . . . I can't even."

"You doth protest too much, my little mourning dove," Jo said with a smirk and knowing smile.

"He has no—"

"Oh, really? None? None at all? Because the way I remember it, when we last saw one another, you considered seeing him . . . again."

Roz stared at a tree and forced herself not to react outwardly. That meeting had gone horribly.

"Tell me you didn't!" Jo shot to her feet, her eyes widening. "Roz! He's no good for you!"

"That's your opinion," the younger angel replied with a hint of sass behind her words. She still refused to look at her older sister. Her wings may have trembled just a fraction in the inch, but she'd blame that on the wind and nothing to do with her older sister's disapproval.

"He's a . . . oh! Do you remember what happened the last time you chased after him?"

"I did no such thing!" Chase after him. More like he chased after her. Well, actually that was—

"What if our brothers found out? If Gabe found out about your little—"

"He's not going to."

"Oh? Really? He's not going to figure out that his little sister has been messing around with—"

"It's none of his business!" Oh, she dreaded the day when they found out the truth.

"Yeah, well, it's none of your business messing around with that kind either."

Roz rolled her eyes, feeling Elena wiggling around in intrigue inside. Silly humans. "You're just jealous, Jo. But really, it's fine. It is." She shrugged. "Once Gabe sees what I have—"

"What? A mental illness?" her older sister remarked dryly. "I can't believe you're still hanging around him. He's bad news, Roz!"

"He so is not! He's loving and loyal and—"

"One time. Once! You were together once, Rozlyn! And as swans. Swans, Little Sister! That's it! That's all it was. One time. You and Aengus, swan mates."

"Yeah, well, we made the cutest swans ever!" Roz replied haughtily before she huffed, stomping her foot against the ground.

"Face it. Once he realized you were angel, a Seraph at that, he tossed you aside for a human!"

"Doesn't matter. I love him!"

"No, you love the idea of loving him. There's a difference."

Roz rolled her eyes. Her sister just didn't understand.

"You have to face the facts. His kind and ours—"

"Gabe got along with the pagans just fine," she pointed out with a carefree shrug. So could she.

Jo stared at her for a moment before she groaned.

"Gabriel is an archangel. You were a Seraph. There's a difference."

"What Aggy and I have—"

"Aggy?! Oh, for the love of—You're calling him Aggy these days?" She shook her head. "How long?" She motioned for Roz to answer. "How long have you been chasing after him this time? Because he's going to leave you, heartbroken, alone, again. Because he's going to find himself some other maiden to woo once he gets bored with you. Just like last time."

She couldn't help it. The snarled reply left her lips before she could even stop herself. "Quit comparing him to your failed relationship with Gadreel, Jo! He's not him! Aggy loves me!" She then whirled around and stormed away from her. It was just like last time again. Jo always had to hate on him for some reason. Just because—

"Wait."

Roz paused for half a moment but refused to turn around.

"You're right. I have no idea what your relationship is like with him. However, I remember you crying in my arms after he broke your heart the last time. So, forgive me for wanting to look out for you. You have this habit of leaping before looking. All of this is from a place of love, though. That's all."

The dark eyes glanced upwards as Roz cursed her father again. It was after all his fault that Aggy had found out she was an angel and not the beautiful maiden he had thought she was. Daddy dearest and his stupid lessons. She took a few moments, letting her anger slip aside, before she turned back.

"So, Starbucks?" she asked with a shrug.

Jo laughed quietly. "Sure. But only if you promise not to get that disgusting Frappuccino again."

"But it's got sprinkles in it!"

"Exactly my point. No Frappuccino should have sprinkles in it. Ever."

Roz shook her head, feeling herself relax finally. "You just can't appreciate the simple things in life. That's all. How sad it must be to be you, Sister." She walked back to her, slipping her arm around Jo's. "So, tell me all about your new life. Has it been fabulous? Have you slept with any actors yet?"

"You are so like Gabriel."

"I'll try not to vomit at that comparison," the younger groaned.

"No. Nothing like that happened. I've actually been healing humans and in turn they pay me for it. It's—" Her voice faltered slightly. "Well, the money's good at least."

Oh, Roz could imagine. Humans unfortunately had a desperation about them most of the time. They'd do anything, pay anything for miracles. "So, how big is your closet? How many shoes?" She then paused for half a second, lightly tapping her sister's arm. "Oh, Jo. What about dresses?" She was like a kid at a toy store, all alight with energy and happiness. "I have to see it. Please? Pretty please. Just tell me where it's at, and I'll snap us there."

"You still can fly?"

Roz's good mood vanished for a brief second before she nodded slowly. Damn. She had forgotten about that. It was a sore subject for so many. "Yeah. I was on Earth when the Fall occurred."

Her sister smiled gently. "Did the couple you matched stay together?"

"Of course," she drawled arrogantly. "You're looking at Heaven's Number One Cherub." She grinned proudly. "In fact, I come highly recommended."

"Oh?"

"Seriously, I'm on Yelp. Five stars of course. And the Better Business Bureau rated me with A+ accreditation. Not to mention all of my followers on Twitter love me. I rival some of the hottest celebrities in fact. Not Ryan, though, but you don't mess with Reynolds or that Collins fellow."

Jo rolled her eyes. "You've embraced humanity fully, I see."

"Oh, you have no idea."

Her sister laughed quietly. "Tell me more."

"Well, I went to this little bar outside of Austin one night. Met a woman there, Jasmine I think, and we did Jell-O shots all night long singing some trashy karaoke songs. Naturally, Elena helped me with some of the lyrics. Of course when some asshole later that night decided he wanted to be a certified dick, I may have—" she shrugged vaguely "shown him the wrath of an Angel of the Lord."

"You didn't."

"I did." Roz smirked inwardly at the memory. It had been worth it. It was how she had met . . . her special friend. "Unfortunately, the dumbass ended up hitting his head rather hard, and long story short, I'm not allowed back at Hellfire Bar again." She caught her sister's look and smiled back casually. That wasn't even the worse thing she had ever done. "Jasmine had said it was the best time she had ever had, though. You see, she was trying to get over an ex of hers. I may have, well, matched her with one of our guards while we were in jail. I think she has a few kids now out of it."

"Was she supposed to be matched with him?"

"No, but they had a good chemistry together, so I thought why not. She's very happy now. And so is he. I think his name was Lorenzo or something. I don't know. Their kids are so adorable, though." She sighed longingly, feeling the familiar tug of her Grace.

"Roz?"

"Yeah?" She glanced at her, walking through when Jo opened the door for them.

"I mean it. He's not good for you."

The younger sister groaned, rolling her eyes. This again?

"I know you want kids, but, sweetie, please. Have some standards, will you?"

"It's not like I'm in love with a demon, Jo."

" _Oh, really? You're not?"_ her beautiful human chimed in their head. _"What would you call Mikhail, I wonder?"_

" _Not now, Elena. Please."_ Roz felt her wings minutely seize at the words nervously. If she thought Jo would be upset about Aggy, oh—she didn't even want to consider about Mikhail.

" _Because—I hate to break it to you—your sister has a point. Fooling around with a demon like him isn't exactly classy, Roz. Even if he is good in bed."_

"Is something wrong with your wings?" Jo asked suddenly, pulling her out of her conversation.

"What? No. Of course not." They stepped up to the counter, Roz forcing her smile at the human who was swallowing nervously at them. "Venti, Iced Caramel Cloud Macchiato, three shots with four pumps," she rattled off, raising a brow at the clerk who merely nodded and glanced towards Jo next. Realizing she had been dismissed—rudest service ever—she sighed inwardly and glanced at the display case. A familiar scent quickly caught her attention, but she did her best to ignore it.

" _Oh, seriously? What is it with this guy?"_ Elena complained. _"Does he seriously think you'll—"_

Roz forced a cough and glanced to the side as casually as she could, finding the dark eyes watching her from afar. He was bold. She'd give him that.

The curly, strawberry-blond-haired, distinguished goateed man smirked back at her before he snapped his newspaper back up to hide his face again. He was looking particularly sinful today in that dark vest over his navy-blue button down and tight jeans. His meeting must have went well.

A second later, Roz caught the movement from her sister and flew into action. Right. Jo was here with her. She wasn't alone this time. She turned towards the redhead and gently stepped in between them. Maybe she'd be lucky for once, and Jo wouldn't notice him.

"Hey, let's get out of here, okay?" Her sister's eyes darted to her in surprise. "I'm suddenly not in the mood for my over-priced dirt anymore." She then turned to the clerk and gave him her best bitchface. "Not when the staff is so damn rude that is."

"Excuse—" the barista started to exclaim.

Jo shook her head in disgust but ultimately relented. "Fine." Two seconds later, the heavenly sisters walked out together, the light scent of sulfur lingering behind them. They walked in silence towards another nearby shop, her older sister leading them.

She smiled when the redhead opened the door again. A shoe store it seemed to be this time.

"But don't think I didn't notice him in the corner, Roz," Jo remarked with a hand to her shoulder.

Damn it!

"We're going to be discussing that at length later. After shopping."

Roz groaned, her face scrunching up. _Oh, fuck you too, Dad! I hope the damn Winchesters gank your ass. Fucking hoodie-wearing, Folk-singing, hack-of-a-writer bastard of a deadbeat father._

* * *

They had been shopping for hours. And Roz was so thrilled by all of it. She had missed this time with her. She had. Even though, she had been the complete and utter idiot who had chosen not to seek Jo out in the first place after Aggy had ditched her for some Roman consort.

As she held up a short, sexy, red flowy dress she was certain would ruffle a few feathers, likely her brothers' knowing those idiots, she caught her sister's gaze from across the clothing rack.

"So," her older sister commented agonizingly slow as she rounded the rack, "who is he?"

"Who's whom?" Roz replied with a shrug, her eyes glancing back to the dress. She'd likely make some alterations to this. Maybe a few slits up the side. One across the chest perhaps. It'd drive him wild. Oh, how she couldn't wait to try it on. He'd be hers for sure then.

"The demon who was leering at you in Starbucks earlier."

"What?" She scoffed, shaking her head. He wasn't leering . . . was he?

"Rozlyn," Jo warned with a disapproving gaze. "I can still smell him. Who is he?"

Her shoulders slumped heavily. How could Jo smell him when he wasn't even in this store?

" _Oh, just tell her. She's not freaking out at least,"_ Elena piped up. _"And you usually don't hide things. So, tell her. I mean, I like him. You know, even though he's a demon. Maybe she will too."_

"His name is Mikhail," Roz answered with a defeated sigh, knowing Elena was right.

"Michael? As in our older brother, Michael?"

"No. Mikhail, as in—never mind." She waved her hand dramatically. "He and I work together. Sometimes." Once or twice they did at least. And then Duma promptly put an end to that for unknown reasons. It's not as if she ever showed up reeking from their extracurricular activities. She was careful. "It's been a little harder lately unfortunately with me being tied up with the Winchesters all the time, but it's nothing." She forced herself to shrug dismissively. "It's not like I miss Mikhail or whatever," she added when she caught her sister's disbelieving look.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not," Jo remarked drily.

"No. It's . . . yes, we just so happen to be sexually intimate every now and then." Or maybe a bit more than every now and then honestly. It really depended on their moods really. "But it's nothing like what you're thinking. We just, you know, like sex and to feel things occasionally. And, well, it's not the same feeling I get when I'm with some rando human. It's more with Mikhail. Not as much as it was with Aggy of course, but then he's a pagan god, not a demon. And you know what they say about them." She laughed when she caught her sister's grimace.

" _Maybe boring human sex isn't all that spectacular for you,"_ Elena grumbled. " _But I enjoy it occasionally, Roz. You know, for the record."_

The younger angel suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Silly human of hers.

"Thanks for that."

"Anytime." Roz then held the dress up higher. "Now, what do you think about this one?"

Jo glanced at it briefly and shrugged. "Is it for Mikhail?"

"No." Why did her sister have to ask the silliest questions? She rarely if ever gave it a thought what she wore for their rendezvouses. It was, after all, a mutual business arrangement. That was it. A friends with benefits kind—the single best thing to come from humans really.

"Then the answer is no."

"What? Why?" She glanced back at the dress and scoffed. "It's sexy."

"Exactly. You don't need it if you're just going to be chasing after Aengus again."

"Yeah. All right. I suppose that made sense." Aggy already knew she was—

"But if it was for this Mikhail," Jo interrupted, regaining her attention with a soft, tender smile, "well, then I'd say go for it."

Roz's eyes instantly darted to her in shock. "Wait. You'd be fine if this dress was for a _demon_ , but not a deity? How does that make sense, Jo?" Sure, pagans were regarded primarily as being good, a little self-absorbed and arrogant, but then again so was her dad. Demons, though, were mortal enemies of angels and all that nonsense, thanks to her big brother Lucifer—ultimately yet again because of her dad. Lucifer just was the scapegoat for it. She had always been in the minority for that thought, however.

Her sister stared at her for a moment before she shook her head. "If you can't see it, Little Dove of Mine," Jo quietly murmured, "then I'm afraid you never will. The thing you've been searching for, longing for, is right in front of you, Roz. I hope for your sake you finally open your eyes and see it."

"Uh—" What the hell was her sister talking about here exactly? She had lost her somewhere. The only thing she had ever longed for really was to be loved and treated specially. You know, like all those Hallmark movie-like romances, maybe even have a family or something. She honestly really was a romantic at heart. Long walks on the beach. Watching sunsets and sunrises together. Curled up on a sofa watching some silly rom-com. She'd get that with Aggy, not with Mikhail. Normally, this was where Elena would chime in, but her lovely human remained oddly silent for once. She didn't think anything on it, though. A second later, Jo without a word then walked out the nearest door, two bags in hand, making Roz even more confused than before. What the hell just happened?

And what did Jo see that she didn't? Mikhail was a harmless fling. That was it. That's all it could be considering how everyone knew demons couldn't love. They didn't have the capacity for such a thing anymore. It's what made them a demon. Or it did in her mind at least.

When the thick familiar scent of sulfur assaulted her a moment later, Roz rolled her eyes. Typical. Speak of the demon, and here he'd come.

"I believe you and I have an appointment, my dearest Rose Bud," Mikhail whispered darkly above her as he pulled her flush against his vessel before he inhaled deeply. She still didn't know why he did that every single time they were together. Or why Elena's heart would flutter in response to it. "You know how I don't like to be kept waiting. Especially when I know you and your kind are all obsessive about your pitiful little rules and regulations."

He never could pass up the chance to tease her. Silly demon.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," she drawled back, craning her head to glance up at him. His eyes quickly filled with the familiar inky blackness before they returned to their usual soft blue. He glanced at the dress she was holding and smirked more.

"Oh, yes. That will most definitely be coming with us."

A second later, they both vanished from the store.


End file.
